


Just A Little Higher

by allieverwanted



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, bad attempt at smut, face fucking, height difference kink, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieverwanted/pseuds/allieverwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kinkmeme <br/>’Louis has a unrealistic and pretty much impossible growth spurt. No one really realizes it until when he manages to coax Liam out onto the dance floor at whatever club they’re in and he realizes that Liam’s the one looking up into Louis’s eyes.</p><p>So, how does this change their relationship? In sweet, little ways. Louis’s teases, his insistence on being the big spoon (even though he usually is anyway), him pushing Liam up against a wall and just staring down into his eyes (and then doing other things X3). It’d be awesome if Liam was secretly super turned on by this turn of events, because he’s always liked submitting to Louis and this just makes it easier.</p><p>I just have a thing for Louis being taller than Liam, okay? ;__; I just imagine him leaning his head down to nudge his nose at the skin right below Liam’s ear and then kissing the side of his neck and ahh I’m gonna stop now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible ending and poorly written brief smut

“Liam! Come on! I brought your drink so now you have to dance with me.” Louis is looking at him with his big eyes and Zayn is sniggering from across the table, not helping at all.

“But I’m a rubbish dancer.” Liam protests. Louis shrugs.

“We all are. Doesn’t stop us. Look at how much of a fool Harry is making of himself.” Louis nods towards harry, who’s hands are clumsily clutching a girls skinny waist and feet are going which-way. Liam’s glad the club has a no-camera policy.

“Alright then. Come on.” Louis grabs Liam hand as he stands up, tugging the boy forward. Zayn’s cough sounds suspiciously like ‘whipped’ but Liam’s seen him around Perrie, so it’s not like he can talk. 

The song turns slow just as Liam gets out there, which he can do; he knows how to dance to slow songs. He customarily goes to place his hands on Louis’ hips but Louis’ are on his before him, so he reaches up and links them behind his neck.

Louis tugs him a bit closer and Liam looks up to meet his smirk.

Wait, up?

“Have your grown?” Liam asks.  Louis raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, telling Liam he can’t hear him. Liam has to extend – actually go on tip toes- to reach his ear. Louis notices this time, and his smirk intensifies. “You’ve grown.” Liam repeats.

“I have, haven’t I?” Louis’ grip around Liam’s waist tightens and he looks incredibly smug. Liam settles back down on his feet and uncertainly rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, between his own arm and Louis’ neck. It’s weird like this, just resting there without having to lean down. Liam’s not sure if he likes it yet.

*

“This is weird. Who grows when they’re twenty?” Niall asks, having to look up at Louis once again. He’s gained a few inches on everyone except Harry, but he’s still skinner than everyone so it isn’t majorly noticeable. Louis is grinning like it’s the best thing he’s ever accomplished. Louis smugly pats Niall’s hair and walks from the middle of the room back to Liam’s side. Liam willingly moves over and Louis throws an arm around his shoulder.

“It is a bit weird.” Liam supplies. “But it happens sometimes. Lots of weird stuff happens sometimes.” Louis nods solemnly at the rest of them.

“Lots of weird stuff happens sometimes. Word of wisdoms from Liam Payne, quick, someone tweet it.”

*

Liam’s attempt at Christmas cookies weren’t looking the best when Louis returned with Harry. He had insisted on choosing the Christmas tree himself to surprise Liam.

Liam was just wondering if icing could cover up the gooey parts when Louis poked his head in the doorway and smiled big. “Come on Liam! We found the perfect tree!” Liam turns the oven off, the cookies were ruined anyway, and excitedly followed Louis into the living room.

“Um, wow. It’s big.” Liam settles for. It is big, taller than him, and full, leaving little bits of leaves strewn across the floor. Liam wonders briefly if he had enough tinsel to cover it before Louis was throwing an arm over his shoulder and tugging him in close.

“Isn’t it gorgeous? The bigger the better I think. And we got more tinsel and stuff, it’s in the hallway, and I made sure it matched your stuff, and this is great.”

“It takes up half our living room.”

“Don’t be silly. You do like it, right? Cause we can go back and get another one if you’d prefer.”

“No. It’s great, really. Perfect.” Louis’ answering smile is enough to make Liam’s month, especially when he leans down and gives him a quick, chaste kiss.

“Aww, aren’t you two cute.” Harry comments.  “The tree was a bitch to get in here, I swear I’m bringing a chainsaw when you want it out. Cut it into pieces and throw it out the window.”

“As if you know how to use a chainsaw Curly. You’d cut the sofa in half.” Louis responds. Harry sticks his tongue out

“I have to get going, I’ll see you later tonight but for pizza and fifa with the lads. And I think your biscuits are burning.” Liam’s eyes widen as he rushes back to the kitchen. Louis stares at his arse unashamedly. Harry notices  and pulls a Santa hat over Louis’ head till it’s covering his eyes and leaves.

*

“What are you wearing?” Liam asks. Not that he’s complaining, Louis looks adorable in a Santa hat, but it just takes him by surprise. Louis grins impishly at him.

“I brought you one as well.” Liam screws up his nose at him.

“No thanks.”

“Yes thanks.” Louis replies, advancing towards him. Liam resists the urge to roll his eyes, he’s still stronger than Louis, it’s not like he can make him do anything. But then Louis is tackling him and laughing. Louis’ laugh is hard to resist and Liam is laughing too. He finds he doesn’t particularly mind being pinned under Louis, plays along when Louis straddles his waist and pushes his arms against the floor. “Wear the hat.”

“Never!” Liam shouts back, one hand moves from Liam’s arm and starts tickling him.

“Say you’ll wear the hat.”

“Never!” Liam’s more protesting for the sake of it, now.

“Fine.” Louis keeps on tickling him until Liam manages to shove him off. Louis’ own hat has fallen off, hair messed up and now he’s pouting so Liam really doesn’t have much choice other than pull the stupid hat on and watch Louis’ light back up again.

“Yes!” Louis shouts, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Liam’s lips. “Now you can put the star on top.”

*

After nearly two hours of bauble hanging and light de-tangling and wrapping tinsel over everything but the tree Louis proudly declares “Finished! Except for the star. But you can do that, right?” Louis’ grinning over at Liam at Liam’s smiling back. He’s already holding the large gold star, tracing the edges with his fingertips. Louis’ grin suddenly turns into a smirk. “That is, if you can reach the top of the tree.” 

“Ha ha. More short jokes.” In truth, he has to stretch on to tip toes to securely place the star on the upmost branch. He can feel Louis smirk and Liam’s absolutely certain he knows why Louis picked a big tree now. Satisfied that the star is not going to fall off, Liam takes a step back to admire his handiwork, falling right back into Louis’ chest. “Ooof.” He lets out, then Louis’ hands are around him, his chest flush against Louis’ back.  

“Beautiful.”  

“I know. You did a good job decorating.”

“I wasn’t talking about the tree.” Louis whispers close to his ear. To his absolute delight, Liam starts blushing. Liam turns, his arms resting against Louis’ chest, palms hanging on Louis’ shoulders. Liam goes on tip toes to kiss Louis’ properly, nice and soft and sweet. When he pulls back, it’s not far. Louis’ smile is less smug now, more sweet.

“I love how you do that.” Louis says quietly, his Christmas hat is tickling Liam’s cheek with the way he’s bending down.

“Do what?” Liam replies innocently.

“Lean up to kiss me. It’s hot.”  Liam does it again, three more times before there’s a voice from the doorway.

“Aww, aren’t you two cute.” Comes the voice followed by the quick clink of a camera. Liam spears a brief thought as to how they got in, then remembers the time. Pizza and Fifa night, right.

“Go away Niall. We’re having a moment.” Louis calls back. Liam makes a grumbling noise and burries his face in Louis’ shoulder. Louis kisses the top of Liam’s head, just where the Christmas hat has slipped, then gently before he pulls away. He then pinches Liam’s arse, which makes Liam slap his shoulder.  

“Well. That’s great and all, but I brought beer. So…” Niall trails off, then Zayn is walking through and spreading out on the couch

Liam’s still blushing as he goes to order pizza.

*

Liam’s watching from their bed as Louis emerges from a cloud of steam. He’s just wearing his pants and Liam can’t help admiring. His sudden growth spurt has stretched the little bit of tummy fat. Now his stomach is stretched against his six pack, which is great but Liam still misses Louis’ little tummy.

“Budge up.” Louis demands. Liam just shakes his head stubbornly and Louis lifts his eyebrows. “Right then.”Louis wastes no time climbing over Liam, making sure to rub against him in every annoying way possible. Liam turns with him and watches Louis settle on the other side.

“You smell nice.” Liam finally says.

“Its just soap.”

“No it’s your natural Louis-smell.”

“You’re being silly babe.” Liam rubs at his eyes.

“M’sorry. Tired.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s cute. I love when you’re silly.” Liam shuffles a bit closer to Louis, eyes fluttering closed. “Turn over. I want to cuddle.”

“But you’re  _always_ the big spoon.” Liam half heatedly protests.

“Because I’m bigger.” Louis’ tone is smug.

“But you were big spoon before that as well. What if I want to big spoon?”

“Do you want to big spoon?”

“… No.”

Liam’s sure Louis is laughing at him now, but his eyes are closed and he’s too tired to open them.

“Just turn over babe.” Liam does, settling back into Louis grasp. Liam grabs Louis’ hand as it settles over his stomach. 

“Love you Lou.”

“I love you too Liam.”

*

“What’re you cooking?” Louis asks walking barefoot into the kitchen.

“Put some socks on, it’s Winter, you’ll catch a cold.”

“Not when I have you to keep me warm.” Louis replies. Liam just shakes his head and turns back to the frying chicken.

“Don’t expect me to nurse you back to health when you get sick.” Liam replied. He feels Louis’ arms wrap around his middle and body press flush against him. He’s not quite tall enough to comfortably rest his head on top of Liam’s, but he’s close. Instead he leans over on Liam’s shoulder and kisses just under his ear.

“Yes you will.” Liam doesn’t reply, they both know it’s true. “Dinner smells delicious.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Nooo. What is it?”

“Just fried chicken and bottled sauce stuff. Nothing fancy.”

“Better than I could do, Mr Payne.”

“Set the table please.”

“Mm. I’d rather do this.” Louis goes back to sucking, until Liam’s sure there’s a beautifully sized love bite there. Liam turns the gas off and turns around, putting both hands on Louis’ cheeks and lifting him up to kiss him properly.

Liam pulls back and grins. “Now go set the table.” 

“But I wanted to fuck you on that table.”  Liam flushes bright red, which cracks Louis’ straight face, showing Liam it was a joke. Liam pushes Louis away, towards the cutlery drawer.

Louis grins impishly and goes anyway, but not before he gets a quick slap to Liam’s arse.

*

Liam’s just locked the door when Louis’ on him, hands turning him around and hips pressing him to the door. Liam lifts one hand to Louis’ shoulder, not quite sure if it’s to push him off or pull him closer, when he notices the arch of Louis’ back as he bends down.

Okay, yep, fuck. That hand is definitely pulling Louis closer.

He can feel Louis’ growing interest, Louis’ hand’s have left his sides to play with Liam’s t-shirt hem. Liam pushes Louis’ head up to kiss his lips pulling him in closer until Louis is standing straight and Liam’s straining up to meet him. Liam doesn’t notice Louis’ hand until it’s reaching inside his somehow unzipped jeans and pushing at his pants. Liam thrusts up into him, his cock hardening at the pressure. He starts making little noises as Louis’ strokes, twisting on the upstroke and rubbing his thumb over the slit.

“Louis.” Liam groans out, head falling against the door with a loud thump. Louis is back to sucking at his neck, and Liam’s sure it’s going to be three different colours tomorrow. He can feel the tightening in his stomach, the build up nearly overwhelming, inhabiting his every thought.

And then he’s coming, embarrassingly quickly. But before Louis can say anything he’s sinking to his knees and unzipping Louis’ trousers, pushing his pants out of the way. He sucks on the head of Louis’  half hard cock first before taking him deeper.  

“God Liam, can I- I want to fuck your mouth.”  Liam nods as much as he can and then Louis’ grabbing the sides of Liam’s head, keeping him still. Louis starts thrusting until Liam’s aching to keep up, his throat burning and tears starting to form and drip into his eyelashes. He hits the back of Liam’s throat every time. “Fuck, Li I’m gonna-“  Louis’ only gets halfway through his warning before he’s coming down Liam’s throat. Liam crinkles his nose but swallows anyway, carefully pulling away and standing back up. He’s still boxed in between Louis and the door, and oh my gosh they just had sex against the door, anyone could have heard them. Louis’ still looking down at Liam, his face soft and fond and it’s making Liam blush, again.

“What?” Liam replies, suddenly self conscious.

“Nothing, you’re just really gorgeous. You know?”  Now Liam’s really blushing and Louis’ lifting one hand to trace it.

“You’re beautiful too.” Liam replies.

“Hm, but you’re more than beautiful. With your cute eyes and cute smile and sexy biceps.” Liam’s not sure it’s possible, but his blush intensifies. “And that’s just simply adorable.” Liam makes a protesting noise and learns forward till their hugging. Louis gently rests his head against Liam’s.   
  
“You know, I think I sort of like your new height.” Liam admits, cuddling into Louis closer. Louis hides his smile in Liam’s hair.  
  
“You know, I think I sort of do to.” 


End file.
